Laven Meme
by mangocat2
Summary: Little Laven scenes that relate to ten different songs. They're... interesting! XD


Author's note: Thought I'd try this one out. I'm shuffling everything so this might be interesting. 8D

I was right, this is interesting! XDDD

Meme rules:

1: Pick a pairing or fandom you like. 2: Turn your music player on and turn it to random/shuffle 3: Write a drabble/ficlet to each song that plays. You only have the duration of the song; when it starts yo start and when it stops you stop. No lingering after! No matter how weird, horrid or wacked out your drabble/ficlet is. 4: Do ten of these and then post them

**1. Bring Me to Life-Evanescence**

Allen lay on the cold stone ground of the gorge he and Lavi were traveling through. Lavi sat by his side.

"Are you sure you'll be OK, Moyashi?" he asked.

"It's Allen," Allen replied weakly. The two had run into a swarm of akuma. Allen had been caught off guard and was hit badly.

Allen could feel his consciousness slipping away. There wasn't any help around and although Lavi was a bookman, there wasn't much he could do.

"C'mon Allen hold on!" Lavi yelled. He pulled Allen into a hug and started to cry.

"Please don't die."

**2. Bulletproof-La Roux**

"I'm tired of you Lavi, just get away from me!" Allen yelled.

"What did I ever do to you?" Lavi yelled back.

"Don't be an idiot, Lavi. I saw you with Kanda the other day! And then you have the nerve to pretend that it never happened. What is wrong with you?"

"Jeez, chill out Moyashi. With such a bleak future, a guy has to do what he can now."

"Just, just, get out of here idiot." Allen yelled a last time.

**3. Angel of Darkness-Alex Rider**

"Why are we here again, won't people wonder where we are?" Allen asked Lavi.

"Shh," Lavi pressed his finger to Allens lips. "When do we ever get a chance when no one will bug us about being together?" he whispered. "Don't you want to have fun?"

"But what if Komui sends us on a mission tomorrow and we're tired? What if Kanda catches us. He won't look at us the same again!" Allen spluttered.

"Don't worry," Lavi said. He kissed Allen gently on the lips.

"This doesn't feel right, I can't even see you, it's too dark. What if-" Lavi cut Allen off again by kissing him again, slowly.

**4. Moonlight Shadow-Missing Heart**

"Are you sure it's safe?" Allen asked Lavi timidly. The two were climbing into an abandoned building on a search for innocence.

"Hey, it's fine, Moyashi. You have me right?"

"I guess so-" Allen was interrupted from telling Lavi off by a sudden gunshot. Lavi turned around to see Allen fall to the ground.

"Allen!" he yelled as he jumped down. But Allen was already dead from a gun wound to the back of the head.

"What can I do without you?" Lavi wailed.

**5. Bittersweet-Within Temptation**

Lavi was walking with Allen down a country dirt road. He heard the boy start crying softly. Lavi let go of Allen's hand.

"You okay?" he asked. Allen didn't answer for a while.

"It just, this reminds me of Mana. Maybe because we used to travel this was often," Allen sniffled.

Lavi sat down and put his arm around him. "Don't be too sentimental for your own good, Moyashi. Mana's gone, but you have me now.

**6. Hello-Evanescence**

Lavi was pretty sure he was dreaming. Everything was unnatural dark. He felt someone grab his hand.

"Who's there?" Lavi asked worriedly.

"It's me," Allen said back he hugged Lavi and the two stayed that way for awhile. Eventually, Lavi felt Allen start to, what was it, fade?

"Allen?" he asked. But Allen was already gone.

_What if this is telling me something? Is Allen going to leave me?_

**7. Camera Shy-School Boy Humor**

"C'mon Allen smile!" Lavi said enthusiastically. Lenalee was taking their pictures. She wouldn't tell them way though. (Creeper XD )

"But, I look weird in photos, it's probably my hair," Allen said dejectedly.

"Don't worry, you look great!" Lavi grabbed Allen's cheeks and pulled them into a goofy smile. Lenalee took their picture. Allen hit Lavi playfully, "Now I look really bad!"

**8. Heaven-Dj Sammy**

_It seems like all Lavi does is sleep, _Allen thought.

_But this is fine by me. _

Lavi was resting his head Allen's lap.

_I would like to eat something though. _Allen looked down at Lavi.

_Aww, but I don't want to wake him up, he looks so peaceful. He'd probably kill me anyway._ Allen laughed, quietly.

_I wish we could always just relax like this. Komui never gives us time off. Coffee loving bastard._

_Just relax and enjoy, Allen, this is heaven._

**9. Best Friend-Toybox**

"Hey Moyashi, do you like donuts?" Lavi asked Allen.

"It's Allen, but yeah. Why?" Allen laughed.

"I dunno, I just got this weird craving. Wanna get some donuts?"

"Uh, sure," Allen laughed again.

"Why are you laughing anyway?"

"That was just so random!"

"Umm… thanks!" Lavi said awkwardly.

"No, it's not embarrassing, it cheers me up."

"In that case, thank you!"

"You're more like a friend to me really."

"Don't yammer Allen, let's eat some donuts!"

**10. Highschool Never Ends-Bowling for Soup**

"Want me to help you with that?" Lavi asked Allen. He wobbled precariously under a stack of books.

"No, it's fine," Allen said. "Are you really gonna read all of these? Half this stuff we don't learn 'till next semester. And everything else isn't until next year!"

"But I finished everything we're supposed to have read."

"Nerd," Allen muttered.

"It wouldn't do you any harm to be more interested in school."

"Most people don't read this much, Lavi." Allen sighed. Lavi laughed.

"What?" asked Allen.

"Maybe I could read to you sometime!"


End file.
